Adventures on the Planet of the Apes 4
"Trial" is the story title to the fourth issue of the ''Adventures on the Planet of the Apes'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was originally printed in black and white in ''Planet of the Apes'' magazine #4. It was written by Doug Moench and illustrated by George Tuska. Inks were provided by Mike Esposito and Dave Hunt. The issue was colored by George Roussos and features an original cover art graphic illustrated by Gil Kane and Frank Giacoia. This issue shipped with a February, 1976 cover date and carried a cover price of 25 cents per copy (US). Synopsis George Taylor has been captured and taken back to his cage at Doctor Zira's hospital. Julius, still angry with Taylor for being knocked down earlier calls him a freak and assaults him with a fire hose. He places Taylor and Nova in two separate cages. Before long though, Doctor Zaius orders Taylor to be brought to the ape assembly hall. An official tribunal is called in which the judiciary panel (made up of the President of the Assembly, Doctor Maximus, and Doctor Zaius preside over Taylor's fate. Doctor Honorius is chosen to prosecute the state's case against Taylor, while Zira and Cornelius argue in Taylor's defense. Taylor attempts to explain his origins, but Honorius objects to nearly everything he says. Cornelius suggests to the tribunal, that while it may be impossible for Taylor to have come from another planet, it is possible that he came from the Forbidden Zone. This assertion opens the doorway for Cornelius to expound upon his belief that an ape society existed prior to that which is stated within their own holy scripture. The trial eventually concludes and the President has Zira and Cornelius indicted for scientific heresy. Taylor is brought into Zaius' office. Zaius reveals that Taylor is not the first talking human he has seen. He is also aware of the existence of John Landon (whom had since been lobotomized). He believes that Taylor is a freak aberration that exists somewhere beyond the Forbidden Zone. Taylor is not surprised that Zaius didn't want his knowledge entered into the official record. Taylor asks what is to be done with him and Zaius tells him that he will be dissected and studied. Taylor spits upon him. As Taylor is dragged away he is heard shouting towards Zaius, "What are you afraid of?" Appearances * George Taylor * Nova * Cornelius * Zira * Doctor Zaius * Julius * Doctor Honorius * Doctor Maximus * Galen * President of the Assembly * John Landon * Ape inquiry panel * Humans * Humanoid apes * New York :* Ape City * Julius' whip * None * Litigation Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted from ''Planet of the Apes'' magazine #4. * "Trial" partially adapts scenes from the 1968 Planet of the Apes feature film. * First and only comic book appearance of Doctor Honorius. * First and only comic book appearance of Doctor Maximus. * First and only comic book appearance of the President of the Assembly. * Final comic book appearance of Galen. * This is the second and final comic book appearance of John Landon. He dies shortly following the events from this issue. He appeared last in ''Planet of the Apes'' #1. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Adventures on the Planet of the Apes Vol 1 Category:1976/Comic issues Category:February, 1976/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries